


Spies Like Us

by ApomaroMellow



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Shion and Rat are spies from opposing agencies who keep coming against each other. Now their organizations are teaming them up. Can they get past their grudge or will the world be doomed?





	Spies Like Us

Shion sat on a rooftop, getting his tools ready for work. The moon was his only witness as he assembled his gun. He aimed at a window and found his mark rather easily.

"Target in my sights", he said into his headset.

Beyond the window was a middle-aged man, looking relaxed and at home. He was dressed in only a robe and lounging in a recliner chair. He poured himself a glass of something dark from a bottle, probably red wine. Shion was given permission to eliminate the target but just as he squeezed the trigger, another figure appeared. They also wore a robe and as they toweled their hair, it seemed they just came from the shower.

"Someone just came in the room", Shion reported. He zoomed in with his scope to get a closer look at their face. It was a beautiful woman. And then moment's later she sliced his target's neck.

Shion choked in shock and tried focusing on the woman's face. She must've been an assassin sent after the same person. He explained what just happened and was told to return. A job done was a job done, even if they couldn't take credit for it. He hated leaving things like this. Shion wanted to know who she was. But in this business, you rarely saw the same person twice.

So imagine his surprise when that same face showed itself at a gala, hanging off the arm of some CEO. Shion was taken by her presence first and then her appearance. Viewing her from outside a window through a scope did her no justice. Neither did the bathrobe. Here, she was in full force. Dark hair in stylish curls, makeup done by an expert hand, and decked out in a dress that would make any Hollywood starlet cry.

As Shion passed by them, their eyes met and for just a second, he thought he saw recognition in them. But that was impossible. He had seen her, but she had never seen him before this. He put his focus back on his job. Tonight, he was meant to find proof of corruption. Tonight's gala was hosted in a politician's lavish mansion. Shion left the main ballroom and weaved through the many halls.

The amount of people he passed lessened until he was deep into the building and the chatter and music couldn't be heard. He found the study but he wasn't the only one interested in the computer files.

"We meet again", the woman said, not looking up from the screen. Although the deepness of her voice surprised Shion.

"'Again'?"

"Remember Rawalpindi?"

Shion remembered. He had been sent there to take care of an arms dealer. The warehouse had been destroyed after. He made sure of it. Why was she bringing it up now?

"You killed someone who I was meant to take care of", she said.

"Well then we're even", Shion frowned. "A month ago? Nairobi? Roy Rosille? He was mine."

"Then I expect you won't be getting in my way anymore." She pulled a USB out of the computer and sauntered over to Shion. It was hypnotizing. He didn't notice her hand on his face until it was there, and wiping away the makeup that hid the red stripe across his cheek.

"Good night, Mr. Spy", she said before leaving the room.

Shion remembered what he was there to do and went to the computer. The files weren't there. He looked towards the door. They had been taken and deleted completely. He cursed under his breath. He'd been had again.

* * *

Rat got in the car with a sigh, happy as the driver took them further and further away from the party. He hadn't thought he'd see that man again. Having the same target as someone else wasn't so uncommon. But usually operations by different organizations took different approaches and one would achieve it much sooner than the other.

He was going to have to mention it to HQ. Memories of the first time they crossed paths came to his mind. Rat had been waiting, binoculars trained on the warehouse when a lone man exited. A downpour of rain began and it washed away some makeup, revealing a distinct mark on his face. Moments after he left, the warehouse exploded.

Little did they know, that was the start of a strange relationship.

Santiago, Chile - Shion kills a gang boss who was supposed to collaborate with Rat.

Guatemala City - Rat intercepts transport and kills a hacker Shion was supposed to protect.

Busan, South Korea - Shion steals an experimental weapon just as Rat entered the facility, meant to do the same.

Davao City, Philippines - Rat blows up a ship of human traffickers, nearly killing Shion who was on the boat himself to poison the men aboard.

Both of them were getting pretty tired of this back and forth. Shion only survived Davao City because he caught sight of Rat in time. Maybe it was time for a vacation. He'd have to ask after this next mission. He was on his way to be debriefed on it. The numbers on the elevator went up and up until he got to his floor. The doors opened and he got out, walking to the conference room he was assigned to.

Usually when he was assigned a mission, it was just him and whoever else was a part of it. Most times, Shion went solo, but on occasion he was put with Safu, another operative. Safu was not there when Shion opened the door. There was the task force manager, who gave Shion his missions, some middle-aged man, and HER!

"So we meet again", she scowled.

"Rat, play nice", the man said.

"What's going on?", Shion asked.

His task manager stood up from their seat. "Shion, these two work for a different agency. For this next mission, you'll be collaborating with this gentleman here, Agent Rat."

"G-gentleman?!", Shion choked out.

Rat smirked. "It's been a while since someone called me that. Surprised? Disappointed?"

"Surprised, yes. But not disappointed", Shion answered honestly. Now his brain changed the way he thought of Rat from a beautiful woman to a beautiful man.

"Either way, this isn't going to work", Rat said. "I refuse to work with him."

"Neither of you has a choice", the task manager snapped.

At the sharpness of his voice, Shion took a seat next to Rat. He could do this. It would be just like any other mission. Except this time he would be working with his distractingly gorgeous nemesis.


End file.
